I'm Back
by gin rei
Summary: what if there was more to the sol emeralds than what they seem, what if there were feelings lingering left unknown. blaze x cream rated M plz read and review.


hello once again. i have returned and with a new story. plz read and review if ya can.

I'm Back.

a story by ginrei

i do not own sonic or any other characters from the series. this story will be rated m so viewer discretion is advised

Somewhere in a dimension far away we can see a figure of a cat standing around seven rectangular shaped stones of varying colors.

_"hmm, it's been so long since i've last seen my friends in that other dimension. especially her. . . I hope that this works. i've spent a long time trying to gain control over the Sol Emeralds so maybe this will work."_ The cat then grasps one of the emeralds in her hand tightly. "here goes nothing, SOL CONTROL!"

And in another dimension we see a bunch of figures fighting off robots trying to capture them

"ha ha ha ha ha you may as well give up sonic, there's no way you and your furry little pests of friends can stop me this time." says a man with a uniquely round shaped body. just then a blue hedgehog replies "no way eggman, you know that all of your plans always fail and so will this one.

EGG: that's what you think hedgehog, for you see this time you have no hope of using the emeralds to help you. he he he, ha ha ha ha ha

T: he's right sonic. that machine that's powering the robots also has a super thick armor plating. not even knuckles can break it.

K: did ya have to say it that way tails, but unfortunately sonic he's right.

S: I know.

A: so what are we gonna do, just sit here and wait for this bots to get rid of us.

R: come come now amy, you know we're not gonna give up yet.

C: that's right amy we have to keep going maybe something will help us if we try.

S: that's the spirit cream. now we just have to figure out what to do.

EGG: it's too late for you now prepare to die sonic the hedgehog.

SH: hey sonic i've been meaning to tell you that i've been feeling a weird energy near us for a while.

S: whaddya mean shadow?

SH: well something like when we use chaos control but, i just don't know.

S: hmm i wonder?

EGG: Any last requests sonic

???: how about taking these peices of trash and getting out of here.

EGG: what?

sonic team: huh?

all of a sudden the egg robo's light up in a burst of flames and the machine powering them starts to meltdown.

EGG: what's going on here? this isn't happening, i would not have accounted for the machine overheating and melting

S: there's only one person i know with control over flames like that.

T: do you mean?

just then a figure floats down from the ceiling and disperses the flames on the ground to land in front of everyone and then powers down to reveal a purple cat with seven emeralds floating around her.

???: hello again.

C: Blaze!

S: hey there blaze

cream runs up to blaze and tackles her into a hug crying and saying how much she missed her.

B: cream it's okay, i missed all of you as well, but first we have to deal with eggman.

EGG: uh that's ok, far be it from me to interrupt such a heart warming reunion.

S: sorry but. . .

K: . . . you wont get away !!

T: let's go

sonic, knuckles, and tails: blast away

in that moment knuckles grabbed hold of tails' legs and tails likewise sonic. knuckles then began to go into a whirl lauching tails up and giving him the momentum he needed to kick sonic straight at eggman. the impact from the attack sent eggman flying of into the distance yelling "I'll be back" which was music to the ears of the group.

S: alright, that's how it's done.

K: we couldn't have done it without you blaze, and welcome back.

B: it feels great to be back.

T: but blaze im curious, how in the world did you find a way back here to our dimension?

C: yea blaze, what did you do.

SH: actually i would like to know as well. it felt as if you used the chaos emeralds but the energy wasn't the same.

B: relax, i'll explain everything once we get out of here.

C: well i'm just glad your back blaze.

B: me too cream.

blaze then proceeds to pick up cream and place her on her back so she can carry her home. they decide to head to tails' workshop to relax after such a life threatening battle. due to how late it was getting they decided to call it a night and get an explanation from blaze tomorrow. sonic shared a room with amy, much to the teasing of the rest of the gang. tails' offered his room to rouge while knuckles, shadow, and himself slept in the living room. that left blaze and cream to take the other guest room. the group made haste to get to bed that way they could get up early the next day. cream was bubbling with energy since the return of blaze

C: i cant wait to tell you everything that's happened to me and for you to tell me how you've been and. . .

B: whoa cream calm down, right now we should just get to bed and get ready for tomorrow.

C: aww but i wanted to stay up and talk with you some more

B: i promise tomorrow we can catch up as much as you like o.k.

C: alright.

B: ok then lets hop in and go to sleep, good night cream.

C: good night blaze. . . um blaze

B: yes?

C: i love you.

those words confused blaze since she never really had a friend before cream let alone someone that she "loved" someone. she soon let the thought escape her mind and drifted of to sleep.


End file.
